1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to spotlights. In particular, the invention relates to LED spotlights, including LED flashlights and LED inspection lamps.
2. Background Information
Spotlights, including, for example, those used as flashlights or worn as headwear and those used as inspection lamps for causing visible fluorescence of fluorescent materials such as leaks of fluids having leak detection dyes, have been in use for decades. Historically, these products have conventionally used incandescent lamps including halogen lamps, although some lamps used for detection of fluorescent materials have used high intensity discharge lamps, such as high pressure mercury vapor lamps.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are being used for spotlights. The recent advent of high efficiency LEDs of wattages from 1 to 5 watts and recent efficiency improvements of these LEDs has allowed production of LED flashlights, LED lamps to be worn on or as headwear, and LED inspection lamps for detection of fluorescent materials. LED inspection lamps are also being used for the detection of leaks of suitably dyed lubricants in refrigeration systems, such as air conditioning systems.
Improvements to or alternatives for LED spotlights are desirable.